


Psithurism

by kiriko_the_klance_shipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Atlantean Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Haha more tags, Here we go mfs, Keith is a badass pirate zombie, Lance sticks his finger in Keith's eye, M/M, Matt is a meme, Top Lance (Voltron), Zarkon (Voltron) Being an Asshole, anywhoo, coran is mustache man, i gave iverson his eye bc why tf not, keith is a little dense tbh, maybe smut, probably smut lol, scratch that, shoot me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriko_the_klance_shipper/pseuds/kiriko_the_klance_shipper
Summary: "Aw, sick," Lance said. He lifted his finger, a contemplating look on his face.  He was bringing it suspiciously close to Keith's eye-hole. /No, God. Please. Stop. STOP. NO. NONONONONONONO./





	1. shut the fuck up i tried (+epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so um hi. my name is Kiriko <3 I'm new on this site and this is my first fic. I'm really sorry if it's bad. i don't have anyone to proof read any of my work, so if you could let me know about any mistakes in the comments, it would be greatly appreciated! i will pro'lly be able to update pretty regularly, seeing as i'm on my laptop nearly every day, so that shouldn't be a problem. anyway, i really hope you guys like it! constructive criticism is welcome, and please please please leave kudos! thanks!
> 
> **okay, so i have no idea what is wrong with the tags, but this work is M/M and the relationship is Keith/Lance with background Shiro/Matt and Hunk/Shay. thanks :)**

**Epilogue**

They're after me. That's the only thing that was going through Keith's mind as he ran full speed through the jungles of the forbidden island. The mere sound of harsh footfalls and rustling leaves sent Keith faster, his legs pumping vigorously despite the jagged wound that ran from his mid thigh to his knee. He had to keep going. If he faltered even once, the guards would be upon him like jackals on a wounded lamb. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let them have the journal. The fate of Atlantis rested in his hands.

And then he saw it. His salvation. He was almost to the edge of the line of trees. Almost to the end of the jungle where his escape vehicle was waiting. He was almost there. So close he could feel it.

And then he felt the ground slip from under his feet, his face making heavy contact with the mossy dirt below. He had failed. The last thing he saw was the ugly, scarred face of a Galran soldier before its blade was plunged into his chest and everything went dark. 

~~~

Keith was bored. There was honestly no other way to put it. He was sick and tired of sitting in the large, rotting, wooden throne he currently occupied. He had been sitting there slowly decomposing for the last- what was it- thousand years? He didn't care. He just wanted to leave. He'd been there so long that the wooden roof and a few walls of towering temple that he'd been sitting in had rotted and caved around him, leaving him to sit out in the open, surrounded by the tropical plants of the jungle and the remains of the structure.

He had long ago gotten used to the hot and humid climate of the undiscovered island he existed on, as well as the smell of his own decomposing flesh, although he was grateful for the canopy of the rain forest, as it blocked out most of the hot sun. The only thing he'd never quite gotten used to the fact that he couldn't move. Like, at all. He'd been stuck in the same, stiff-backed, position for the past thousand years, facing forward the whole time. However, although it was a rare occurrence, he would get visitors. It only happened, like, every other century, but when it did, it was rather exciting. They would walk in and try to steal some gold and then die in a fiery inferno, screaming in agony as they were reduced to ashes. It was somewhat hilarious, albeit a bit cruel, but it was honestly his only entertainment.

Keith's thoughts were interrupted by a small thump. Another bit of flesh had fallen from him. Great. Keith looked out of the corner of his "eye" (His eyes had already fallen out, but he could still see) to a reflective gold platter to see that another chunk of his cheek had fallen to the ground. He let out a small, displeased grunt, because that's really all he could do. He had lost the use of his tongue a while back. None of Keith's organs really worked anymore, with the exception of his brain and his muscles. Of course, he'd never really tested his muscles out due to his curse preventing him from moving from his spot on the enormous vine-veiled throne. But, of course, that never kept him from trying. Every now and then, Keith would try to flex his fingers or move his arm. His fingers would twitch and his arms would tremble under the force of the curse actively holding him down, but he had a feeling that if the curse wasn't there, he'd be able to move freely. But how he'd get the curse off, he had no idea. According to the purple prick who'd put him here, Zarkon, the only way he'd ever get out of the curse was if someone came along and asked to speak with him, in which case he'd give them a difficult riddle they would have to answer. Even then, he'd still be a corpse. Zarkon had said there was a way to solve that problem as well, but he never told Keith because "There's no way any of that will ever happen, so why even bother?" Keith still got infuriated every time he remembered the smug face that had been on that son-of-a-bitch's face as he walked away from him, dropping Keith's favorite knife, a gift from his deceased parents, in front of him, just out of reach. Keith very clearly remembered one thought that he still used to this day to console himself. At least I look like a badass pirate zombie. And it was true. Even some of his previous visitors thought so. He remembered how one of them had taken an eye-patch from one of his guards ("Don't worry," the person had said to the man when he protested. "You look cooler without it,") and put it on Keith, completing his pirate outfit that consisted of a white tunic under a red coat with leather cuffs along with leather britches and black boots. His front was covered with leather straps, half of which being of unknown origin. "There, now he really is a zombie pirate skeleton," they'd chuckled. He was kinda sad when they suffered the same fiery fate as all the others.

Then, it happened. Possibly the weirdest (not to mention the best) moments of his life so far. The doors to the rotting temple creaked as they were slammed open, stirring all of the ashes on the ground, sending them into the air. A small group consisting of four teenagers, around Keith's age, (or rather, the age he was when he was cursed, which was around eighteen) and two adults began stepping into the room. Keith didn’t really know what to do, although there really wasn’t much he could do. So he sat there, panicking silently as the visitors made their way in. _oh shit._ One of the teenagers, a thickly built boy with a dark tan, was coughing and waving a hand in front of his face.

"Man, is it dusty in here," he croaked between coughs.

"No shit," said a short, light-skinned girl with short brown hair as she covered her mouth and nose with her shirt.

"How is it this dusty? We're practically out in the open," said another in the back. He was tan, but not a dark as the other. He was tall and wiry with caramel colored skin, blue eyes, and light brown hair. And his loud voice was the most annoying thing Keith had ever heard.

"Ummm, guys? I don't think it's dust," said the tall one with broad shoulders and black hair with a white tuft in the front. He also had a scar across the bridge of his nose and a metal prosthetic arm, which made him a bit curious, but Keith focused on what the group was looking at.

"Oh," said one of the adults who had orange hair and a matching orange mustache. He had a strange accent. "Wonder how those got there." Keith knew they were talking about the bodies surrounded in their own ashes.

"And that one," the other adult said with an English accent, pointing directly at Keith. "What happened to it? It looks more rotted than burned. In fact, it doesn't look burned at all. How strange."

Keith wasn't used to attention. He really wanted to swallow the lump that grew in his throat, but knowing he couldn’t, he continued to sit silently.

"He looks like a pirate," said the one with blue eyes, his grin spreading wide. "Maybe there'll be, like, waves of skeleton armies we have to defeat and that guy is the final boss we have to face." Okay, he was definitely getting on Keith's nerves.

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Now's not the time, Lance. We should be focusing on how to not end up like these guys for now," she said gesturing to the bodies.

"Allura's right, guys. From here on out, we need to proceed with extreme caution," said the one with the metal arm.

"So what do we do then?" asked the larger boy.

"Look for clues, Hunk, but don't touch any of the treasures. I have a feeling these guys might've touched something they weren't supposed to," he replied. He was clearly the leader of the group, even if he wasn't one of the adults.

"Good thinking, Shiro," said the Mustache Man. "Well, gang, you heard the lad. Let's hop to it, chop chop."

The group split up and began to look for clues. What they considered a clue, Keith had no idea. And a clue that led to what? He couldn’t tell you that either. But it was interesting to watch. So that’s what he did. He watched silently, waiting for something to happen. That is, until the annoying one with the blue eyes- Lance, was it? - got uncomfortably close to Keith’s face.

“Cool, he has an eyepatch, too!” he shouted to no one in particular. Keith wanted to slap the shit out of him for being so loud. _Please let this be the one that falls on the treasure and fucking dies_ , he thought silently to the universe.

“Lance…,” said Allura. “Please focus on the task at hand.” Keith prayed he would listen to the woman. But, of course, the boy just leaned closer.

“Aw, sick,” Lance said. He lifted a finger, a contemplating look on his face. He was bringing it suspiciously close to Keith’s eye-hole. No, God. Please. Stop. STOP. NO. NONONONONONONO.

Keith was met with the weirdest sensation ever. Lance’s finger was in his eye. He could hear the squelching noises echoing in his skull as the finger wriggled, massaging the flesh there.

“Eheheheew,” Lance laughed. He removed his now slimy finger.

“Groooooss!” “Laaaance!” said the ones who he knew as Hunk and Shiro in unison. “That’s nasty!” said Hunk.

“Not to mention, we could’ve been killed! What if that corpse was cursed?!” Shiro exclaimed.

“Relax,” Lance said, waving a dismissive hand in his direction. “Nothing happened. See?” Lance stuck his finger in Keith’s eye once again. This time, Keith grunted. He made sure it was loud enough for Lance to hear. The action had it's desired effects. They boy yanked his finger out of Keith's eye, screaming like a little girl in the process.

"OHMYGOD," he yelled. Keith couldn't help but to feel a litlle smug at the reaction. "It made a noise, Allura! It made a noise! I swear I just heard it!"

Allura rolled her eyes at him and continued searching the area, cautiously picking up a tattered scroll from a neatly stacked pile. Lance groaned.

"I'm serious! It grunted at me!" Allura looked at him skeptically before rolling her eyes again and making her way up the steps to where Keith sat.

"Okay then. Let's hear it."

The sheepish expression on Lance's face was priceless, and Keith was still a bit smug. That is, until he felt Lance's finger once again, making Keith unwillingly grunt in surprise and annoyance. "See?!" he yelled. Allura looked thoroughly shocked. You know what? Fuck it, Keith thought before groaning as loud as he could. Allura jumped back, throwing a hand over her mouth. Keith could tell the others heard it too. Shiro had whipped his head around, and Hunk had dropped an old book he'd been leafing through. The girl and the orange haired man stood stock still in front of a few golden statues they'd been studying.

"Oh. My. God," the girl said, pushing her round glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Everyone was gathered around Keith now. He would've thought they'd be scared silly after hearing a corpse make such a loud noise, but that just wasn't the case.

"Do you think it would understand us if we tried to talk to it?" said the brown haired girl after a few minutes of silence. Keith grunted again. They all looked at him in wonder, with the exception of Hunk, who looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Uh, maybe this isn't such a good idea," he said, fiddling with the hem of his shorts. "Like, what if it's evil?"

"I don't think it would've let me stick my finger in its eye if it was evil, bud."

Keith mentally rolled his eyes at Lance's stupidity. he grunted again just to startle him a bit.

"I think we should leave it alone," said Shiro.

Keith began panicking internally at the thought of being left alone again. He had known it was probably what would happen since the group had walked through the door, but there had been a spark of hope when they were smart enough to leave the gold alone. This group had lasted longer than any of the others. they were smarter. The small spark had grown as some of them began to notice him. And now, all he wanted was to leave with this group and to be free of this stupid curse. With that, Keith decided it was now or never. If he was ever going to leave, he needed to try his damn hardest to get these people talking to him. Keith grunted, making it sound a bit more urgent.

"Hm. do you think it wants something?" asked the orange haired man.

"Uh, yeah, our BRAINS," Lance yelled.

"I think Shiro's right. maybe we should gt out of here," Hunk said nervously.

"Hell no, this is cool," said the smaller girl, grinning. Keith shifted his focus to Allura, who seemed to be deep in thought while the others began. Keith gave another, more urgent groan.

"I think we should ask it what it wants," said Allura after a few minutes, interrupting the bickering of the rest of the group. "If it really understands us, that is. if not, then we can leave."

Everyone thought about it for a bit before nodding in agreement.

"That's a good a plan as any, i guess," said Lance with a slightly skeptical look to Keith. "It could help us with our quest."

"My point exactly," Allura said, nodding and grinning lightheartedly. "Also, i might just be a tad bit curious."

Shiro turned to face Keith. "Well then. What is it you want?"

The group around him was suddenly bathed in a blue light, which Keith realized was coming from him (He also noticed how Lance fell flat on his ass, but that's not important). He felt a great weight he didn't even know he'd been feeling be lifted form him. he could feel energy flow through him as he flexed his fingers, the group in front of him staring in awe. When the light finally died out, Keith held his arm out to examine it. He looked the same as he did when he was stuck, but damn, it felt good to move. He rose from his seat, causing the group to back up in fear. But Keith hardly noticed. He was too busy reveling ion his new freedom. Keith finally noticed them when he heard a choking noise coming from somewhere near his feet. He looked down to see a fearful Lance staring up at him with wide eyes.

" Oh _shit_..."


	2. Sixth time's a charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is one spooky boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my sixth attempt at writing this shit. So far, every time I've tried to write this, it has gotten accidentally deleted. So, hopefully this time will be better. Thanks for reading <3

When Keith looked up and saw the group's horrified expressions, he looked over to his makeshift mirror to finally properly look himself over. 

The damage wasn't that bad, considering how long he'd been sitting there, but still.... It was a lot. His body had decayed beyond return, his limbs reduced to rotting muscles, sinews, and bones. His face had almost completely rotted off, leaving nothing but a dark, weathered skull in its place. The only upside to all of this, was that he looked... Cool. Like, really cool. The one eye hole that wasn't covered with a patch was glowing like a brilliant blue flame. That plus the pirate getup and his serrated knife that had belonged to his mom... It was perfect. _bad ASS,_ Keith thought as he picked up his knife and sheathed it. Hunk cleared his throat, making Keith turn and acknowledge him.

"Um," he said nervously, fiddling with the hem of his shorts. It made Keith kinda feel bad for scaring him. He seemed nice.

"What is it you want," said Allura when Hunk didn't speak. 

Keith felt his tongue tingling. That's right. He had something to say. But he couldn't remember what it was exactly. _Didn't Zarkon say something about a riddle?_

As soon as Keith remembered what he had to do, it came to him. The words slowly began to form in Keith's mind, piecing themselves together to make on big ass jigsaw puzzle in his mind. When he had the riddle prepared, he began testing their mental capability in a low, gravelly voice that wasn't his. 

"There are five houses in five different colors. In each house lives a man with a different nationality. These five owners drink a certain beverage, smoke a certain brand of cigar, and keep a certain pet. No owners have the same pet, smoke the same cigars, or drink the same beverage. 

"The Brit lives in the red house. The Swede keeps dogs as pets. The Dane drinks tea. The green house's owner drinks coffee. The person who smokes Pall Mall rears birds. The owner of the yellow house smokes Dunhill. The man living in the center house drinks milk. The Norwegian lives in the first house. The man who smokes blends lives next to the one who keeps cats. The man who keeps horses lives next to the man who smokes Dunhill. The owner who smokes Bluemaster drinks beer. The German smokes Prince. The Norwegian lives next to the blue house. The man who smokes blend has a neighbor who drinks water. If all of this is true, then tell me, who owns the fish?"

The group stared dumbly at him, mouths agape. 

"Uh, what?" Said Hunk. "Are we supposed to answer that, because I wasn't really paying attention to any of that."

"Yeah, uh, do you mind repeating that?" Asked the brunette. Keith wanted to, but his mouth was sealed, and he was yet again silenced by the curse. The best he could probably do is grunt. So, he just stood there, watching the hopeful look in her eyes die. 

"Welp," she said. "There goes that."

"What happens if we don't answer, or answer incorrectly?" Asked Shiro. 

All Keith could do was look meaningfully at the burnt corpses surrounded in their ashes on the ground. Shiro and Hunk swallowed audibly. 

"Well, isn't that great." 

The group fell silent, contemplating their new dilemma. Keith wished he could help, but the damn curse... He hated it.

The group had only been in thought for about a minute when suddenly Lance began yelling. 

"OH! I REMEMBER! IT'S THE GERMAN! THE GERMAN HAD THE FISH!" He exclaimed. Everybody looked at him and then whipped their heads around to face Keith, the same burning question in all of their eyes. 

Keith couldn't believe it. _Lance_ of all people had gotten it. All Keith could do was give one, slow nod in Lance's direction. 

"LAncE wHaT tHe hELL," Hunk wheezed. 

"Yeah, man, what the hell?"

"Wellllllllllll," he said, a smug grin spreading across his face. "It was honestly the only thing I remembered from one of my high school papers I did on Einstein." 

As this was going on, Keith began feeling an urgent tugging in his chest. _This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it,_ he thought. With an exasperated huff and a mental roll of his eyes, Keith followed the tugging all the way to the temple doors. 

When it came to actually going out of those doors, however, Keith paused. Honestly? Keith was afraid of a new world. Everyone he had known in his past life was most definitely dead. He knew it was natural. People died. Empires and cities rose and fell. It was a fact of life. And it scared him. But he'd gotten this far, and hell if he was gonna let his fears control him. So Keith pressed on, stepping out of the temple and into the unknown. 

Keith began walking, following the pull in his chest. He quickly checked behind him to make sure the group was following him. Sure enough, when he checked, they were following behind him in pairs, although they kept their distance for obvious reasons. 

As they walked through the densly wooded jungle, Keith guided them, letting them take an occasional break when the others got tired. 

This continued for about three hours until they broke through the line of trees, arriving at the island's beach shore. In the distance, closer to the water, was the strangest contraption Keith had ever seen. It was a large, pod-looking thing with what looked like large blades on top. It had a tail that made up about half of its length, and that too had blades at the end, although these were a bit smaller in length. 

Keith walked up to the thing and put a fleshless hand against the smooth surface. As he began circling it, he took in every detail. It was quite a sight for Keith. He was thoroughly confused by it, but it looked cool.

When he came around to where he assumed the pilot sat, he felt a violent jolt originating from somewhere in his chest. _Okay, but how am I supposed to pilot the damn thing if I don't even know what it is?_ he asked whatever was telling him what to do. All he received in response was another jolt. _Okay, but if we all die, I blame you._

And with that, he hopped into the pilot's seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys for reading. Im sorry it's so short. Please leave kudos and a comment for me bc I like reading them and they inspire me<3 also, if you wanna listen to my playlist for writing this fic, let me know in the comments and I will post the songs in the end notes of the next chapters. I love you guys<3


	3. chapter three can i get an amen :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith can fly (helicopters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im sorry about the wait for the third chapter, i was really busy with my lectures and shit. i really hope you guys can forgive me :(((
> 
> This chapter took awhile to write bc my little brother decided it would be funny to delete what i had written so far (haha, yes touma, we're all laughing).
> 
> this chapter is definitely gonna be better than the last bc the last one got deleted five times (again, by my little brother -_-) until i finally just decided to rewrite a shorter version which may or may not have taken only like five minutes to write... :/  
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! :3  
> love you guys<3
> 
> p.s. im sorry about some of the terms they might not all be correct bc I don't fly helicopters an shit, sooooo..... :/ yeah, just apologizing in advance. (._.)

Keith didn't really think flying... whatever the hell it was... was a very good idea. He was beginning to miss the safety of his throne and the certainty he had in what he was going to do the next day. Now he didn't even know if he was going to be on the same side of the world come tomorrow. But the strange tugging was telling him that this was the only way he was getting off of the damn island, so he complied. 

Lance, however, was not having it. As soon as Keith sat in the pilot's seat, Lance was on him. 

"Uh, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he asked seethingly, pointing an accusing finger at him. 

Keith didn't really know how to respond, so he just looked back and forth between the controls and the angry guy in front of him. 

"Oh no you don't. This isn't your aircraft. Do you even know how to fly a helicopter?" he yelled, waving his arms frantically in the air to emphasize his anger and exasperation. 

Keith just shrugged. He admits, there are a few things wrong with their current situation, but shit was like that sometimes and hell if this goofball was gonna get in the way of him leaving this hell-hole.

He pointed with his thumb to where he assumed passengers were supposed to ride and hoped they didn't argue.

They didn't argue, but they didn't immediately just hop in either. Keith was getting anxious as they looked around at each other, silently conferring. It had gotten to the point where he was about to just take off without them when Shiro finally walked up to the "helicopter", keeping his eyes on Keith. He paused a bit before he climbed into the vehicle, gesturing for his comrades to follow.

One by one, they each went in, filling up the cabin.

When Keith looked back, Lance was still standing on the beach with a betrayed look on his face.

"SERIOUSLY?!" he shouted. "I'M THE FUCKING PILOT! YOU CAN'T JUST LET SOME ZOMBIE FLY A HELICOPTER!"

Keith really didn't want to deal with Lance's absurd behavior (well, actually he was probably the only one thinking logically in this situation, but that was beside the point). If he didn't want to come, he was gonna leave his ass.

Keith felt that familiar tug when he looked at the controls. it told him what to do and how to do it. He was amazed, but he didn't have time to dwell on that. It was time to leave this stupid fucking island.

Keith began starting up the helicopter while tug in his chest was giving him instructions.

First, he made sure all the switches were off. He disengaged the rotors and made sure all of his controls were full and free. Then he turned on his mains, beacon, and fuel pump, priming the engine afterwards.

At this point, Lance had realized what Keith was doing and ran to jump into the chopper, cursing loudly.

Keith set the throttle to start position and turned on the mags. After he checked to make sure he was clear, he cranked the throttle until it started and turned on the alternator. He checked his oil pressure, amps, and fuel pressure.

When those checked out, he ran the engine up to fast idle and engaged the rotors. He married the needles and brought it up to low test RPM.

While he waited for the temps to go into the green, he turned on the electronics and did his checks.

~~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~~

Soon enough, they were in the air. Keith was having the time of his life. _This is actually pretty easy,_ he thought. After about half an hour in the air, the pulling in his chest stopped giving him instructions and seemed to focus more on telling him where to go. Keith decided he loved flying this strange contraption.

He could hear the groups gasps over the headset as he picked up speed. He didn't try going any higher though, because the tug told him that wouldn't be a good idea due to the thin air.

After about thirty minutes, Keith finally found what the tug was drawing him towards. It seemed to be a large ship. What confused him was the fact that it was actually in the water. Every ship he'd ever seen had only ever hovered above the water. Maybe this one was incapacitated or damaged in some way?

_What the fuck?_

As he observed the ship, he noticed a large flat space with three large circles. Each circle had a letter, which was probably what they used to determine who was to land where, he guessed. 

But the problem was, he didn't know which one to land on, so he remained in the air, hovering over the large ship.

_"Control,"_ a voice said through his headset. It startled and confused him. He didn't know how to respond.

_"Control,"_ the voice said once again, although they sounded annoyed.

After a few minutes of silence and Keith having no clue what the fuck he was supposed to do, Lance responded.

"Voltron505EC on the North ramp," he said confidently.

" _Roger,"_ they responded.

"Control, 505EC request."

_" 505EC go ahead."_

"505EC requesting permission to land," he stated firmly. Keith was totally intrigued by this strange etiquette. It was fun to listen to.

_"Cleared to land, pad B,"_ they said finally.

With that, Keith adjusted their position so that they were over Landing Pad B and lowered the helicopter onto the space, being sure to keep steady.

When they were finally grounded, Keith lowered the RPM, and then stopped the rotors.

Keith was simultaneously amazed and relived. He'd Just successfully taken off, flown, and landed this complicated contraption and he was damn proud. If he was guessing correctly, flying a "helicopter" (without training) was no easy feat. This thought nearly doubled his pride, and he almost smiled, but then he remembered the situation he was in.

He undid the safety belt and hopped out of the pilot's seat. The welcome he received was not exactly one he was prepared for.

When Keith stepped out of the helicopter, he was met with about thirty men who were surrounding him, pointing at him with these strange, long, black things. The things had a light streaming in a steady beam from a round thing on top of it. he followed them and found that there were little red dots on all of his limbs, where his heart would be, and he was guessing the last two or three were on his head based on the beams.

_They're aiming at me,_ he realized suddenly. The things that the men were holding were most definitely weapons. He'd never seen such an old model in person before. Back in Keith's time, many years ago, they had more advanced weapons. His city especially... but did Atlantis even exist anymore? Had they gone back to using such old technology because they enjoyed the violence? What happened while he was gone?

Keith decided to put that aside for later. Right now, he'd have to focus on proving that he came in peace, because although he didn't know if he could actually die, he didn't plan on finding out the hard way. 

He put his hands up, turning out his palms. He rubbed a circle on his chest, a peaceful gesture of his people. Hopefully they at least kept that.

They did not. The men just gripped the firearms tighter and glared at him harder. Keith tried to swallow, but he was kind of decomposed, so it didn't really work all that well.

But luckily for Keith, Shiro and the rest of the group stepped out of the helicopter and gave him a firm pat on the back as they walked by.

"Nice flying," Shiro said, followed by similar comments from the rest of them, with the exception of Lance, who refrained from patting him and gave him a muttered "Not too bad."

With this, the men lowered their guns with confused looks on their faces. A very large man made his way to the front of the ranks, a deep frown on his face.

Keith was tempted to point out their matching eye patches, but he decided against it when he saw the man's pissed expression.

"Who in the hell are you?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

Keith stood there silently. He didn't really want to talk to the man. He didn't seem very pleasant, but upon reading his nametag ( Lieutenant General Iverson), He decided he should probably answer.

That was until the man said something that utterly offended him.

" _What_ in the hell are you?"

Keith glared at the man with all he had. He could see the blue light from his eye glow seven times brighter in the reflection of the man's tag.

"I wouldn't chance getting it angry, Iverson," said Allura. 

Iverson ignored her.

"I asked you a question," he said angrily, his one eye twitching.

Keith's glow intensified further. He hadn't dealt with anyone this annoying in a long time. Even before he'd spent all of that time alone, he hadn't had the best of tempers. And right now, he was getting really annoyed. Pissed, even. He'd had to deal with one other annoying person that day (*cough* Lance *cough*) and he didn't really feel like dealing with this guy.

He knew he really wasn't being logical, his anger was controlling him, but he didn't really give a shit at the moment.

His eye had begun glowing so bright that its brilliance could've outshined the sun. He began trembling, raising his hand slowly.

He had no clue what the hell he was doing, but he continued raising his hand because, honestly, he wanted to see what he could do.

First, he started off with something simple. He concentrated and kept his hand raised. Soon enough, the glow retreated from the rest of his body to his hands, the light burning brighter than a cluster of quasars.

Nervousness settling in his stomach, he brought his hand up to the chest of a thoroughly confused Iverson.

Then, the man screamed.

He doubled over, his veins visible through his skin due to the blue glow coursing through them. He screamed louder and louder as the blue made its way up his neck and to his face.

After a few minutes, Iverson stopped screaming in agony and crumpled to the ground, out cold.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" exclaimed Lance.

Keith didn't know. He didn't know what he'd just done. he just hoped he didn't kill the guy. That wouldn't be very good.

"He's still alive!" said one of the medics that had been called over as Iverson's eye fluttered open suddenly.

"What the _hell?_ " he muttered. "Wh-whaa?"

He looked around confusedly for a second before ripping off his eye patch to reveal that he now had two eyes.

"Oh. My. God," he heard Pidge mutter. Everyone looked at him with shock.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Shiro. " I believe we are one step closer to our goal."

~~oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~~

After everyone was done staring at him in awe and everything was sorted out, Keith was led to a containment chamber. It was actually more of an empty terrarium, if he was being completely honest. All four walls were made of thick glass and there was only one way in or out. The door was glass as well, but a pin and a fingerprint were needed to disengage the lock. 

As soon as he was situated in the glass box, people began walking up and staring at him. It made him extremely uncomfortable, but he didn't let it show. After all, he was the big, scary zombie here, not them.

One of the observers, he noticed, looked suspiciously like a taller version of Pidge, and he had to wonder how they were related.

A few minutes filled with the boy and Keith staring at each other passed before the Pidge look-alike made his way to a control panel, flipping a few switches as he sat in the wheelie-chair.

Suddenly, a bright holoscreen appeared in front of him. Words slowly made their way across the screen in his native tongue, which surprised him. He hadn't heard any Atlantean spoken by anyone he'd encountered so far. Everyone had spoken only English.

He was became even more confused at the message written on the large screen. 

_To whoever finds this, Atlantis is in danger. Zarkon's forces have invaded and our people are dying. Please send help to these coordinates:_

  


25.0000° N, 71.0000° W

Keith's stomach sank. How long ago had his people sent this? Had Zarkon already killed the people of Atlantis?

He was startled by the sudden appearance of a keyboard in front of him, and, once again, Keith found himself confused.

"Um, e-excuse me? Mister zombie man?" said the boy at the controls awkwardly. "Uh, you speak English, right?"

Keith nodded. He made the connection and saw that he probably didn't read, write, or speak Atlantean and needed a translation.

"Well, um, do you know what this says?" he said, gesturing at the holoscreen.

Keith looked up at the screen and back at the keyboard.

He began typing the message in English and looked back at the man when he was finished.

The boy was looking back and forth between Keith and the screen, first with a shocked face, and then with a grin that spread slowly across his face.

Totally disregarding everyone around him, the guy began doing a victory dance. It was very strange. He was waving his arms jerkily and synchronously, crossing them every now and then. 

"MATT," Pidge yelled from the other side of the huge hangar. "YOU BETTER NOT BE TEACHING THAT ZOMBIE THOSE STUPID ASS FORTNITE DANCES."

This earned a few laughs from a few of the soldiers that were working on other things. Keith was confused yet again. _What???_

"Look, sis! He did it! The zombie-man did it! He translated the thing!" He shouted across the room. 

"WHaT?!" She yelled, running over immediately. 

As others began gathering around, Keith couldn't help but wonder what he was getting into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, that was the third chapter. if you really enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the comments and definitely leave kudos! i will try to update as soon as i can.  
> I love you guys<3


	4. Happy (really late) new year :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has fun lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, smut is coming soon, don't worry. Im gonna work my ass off to get this posted around new year so please bear with me and i hope you have a happy new year(~3o) also this chapter is longer :)) enjoy!<3
> 
> okay so it's a little past new year... :/

That night, Keith was invited to eat with the crew of the ship (which he learned was called 'The Castle') and he was a little nervous. He hadn't really _properly_ interacted with anyone for quite a while. Was what he was wearing good enough? What did people eat nowadays? Did the etiquette change in any way? 

Keith breathed deeply. _Calm down, Keith. You'll be fine. Probably._ With that, he opened the closet door in the dorm he was assigned to and looked for something to wear. 

The only things that were in there were multiple pairs of identical camouflage pants, a rack filled with black T-shirts, and a pair of military boots. Keith grinned to himself. He'd always liked this style. 

He quickly rinsed off in the shower, being especially careful not to tear off more flesh than necessary. He wanted to look presentable. 

He got dressed after toweling off and began making his way down the mess hall. It was surprisingly packed when he got there. Yes, the ship was pretty big, but there were still a lot of people there, even for a ship this size. 

Keith grabbed a tray and got in the lunch line. It sort of reminded him of boot camp back in Atlantis, although boot camp was a bit stricter and way more brutal than this. 

He got his lunch and sat down alone in the corner of the humongous room, receiving a few fearful looks from people at the tables around his. He ignored them and said a prayer to the spirits for his queen before digging in. 

Keith hadn't realized how ravenously hungry he'd been before this. Those thousand years really took their toll. He continued to scarf down his food, ignoring the surprised gasps and whispers that were beginning to increase in volume around him. He didn't care what they thought of him anymore. He was fucking hungry. 

When he was finished with his plate, he looked up to see that a group of people had gathered around him. One of them, whom he recognized as Hunk, pushed another plate of food towards him, a look of curiosity on his face as he stared at Keith. 

He looked down at the plate uncertainly, and then back at Hunk. He was still REALLY hungry, but no one else was allowed seconds as far as he knew. But when Hunk and a few other crew members nodded at him encouragingly, he began shoveling down more food. Keith was so busy that he hadn't even noticed the blue glow that he gave off was slowly intensifying. When Keith was finally full to the point where he was about to pass out, he looked up at the others once more. 

"What?" He said with a slurred voice when he saw their shocked faces. "I was hungry -hic-."

Hunk shook his head wordlessly and held up one of his ladles (bc apparently he's the cook???) in front of Keith's face. 

When he saw his face in the mirror like surface, he nearly passed out. He brought a hand up to his face and felt the skin there. Smooth. Keith couldn't believe it. It was impossible. It couldn't be real. But it felt real. He could feel the smoothness that had replaced the rough bone and exposed muscles. He looked down at himself in amazement. 

_"Holy shit,"_ he whispered to himself. 

Then he actually did pass out. 

~~~

Keith woke up back in his quarters dazed and confused. His memories of the night before were a bit hazy. Looking around, he wondered how he'd gotten back to his room. All he remembers is going down to the mess hall, eating like five plates of food, and... De-aging?!

Keith almost fell out of his bunk as he scrambled to the nearest mirror. It was true. He looked just like he had a thousand years ago. It was incredible. His ivory skin and ebony hair had been restored, along with amethyst eyes and we'll defined muscles. He stood there for about five minutes staring in disbelief at his reflection before a sudden tap on his shoulder had him jumping nearly a foot off the ground.

He spun to face an apologetic Hunk who was holding a bowl of pasta that was leftover from last night.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a sheepish smile. "I brought food?"

Keith just stared at him dumbly, still kind of out of it from the shock of all previous events. 

"Huh?" He grunted.

Hunk chuckled. "Food. I brought some. For you," he said, holding the bowl out to Keith. He thought that this was strange behavior for someone in the military, but he accepted the bowl anyway because he fucking loved Hunk's pasta.

"So, uh, they sent me here to inform you that the briefing is at five and that your attendance is necessary. Afterwards they'll assign one of the crew members to give you a guided tour of the Castle. Lunch is always at eleven sharp and if you're late you just have to starve so make sure you're--" Keith cut him off, putting a hand over his mouth to shut him up. 

They looked at each other for a minute, Hunk shocked and Keith relived and mildly annoyed, before Hunk spoke up again.

"Sorry. It's just you're kinda, well, uh, not to be rude, but uh..."

"I'm kinda what?," he asked, although it came out a bit harsher than he intended. Hunk swallowed audibly. Again, poor guy.

"S-scary," he replied, shrinking down a bit lower than Keith (which must've been difficult considering he was over a foot taller than him.)

Keith felt a pang of guilt. Poor Hunk looked like he was gonna throw up.

"Sorry," he said simply, looking down at his suddenly fascinating socks.

As you probably know by now, Keith wasn't very good with social cues, or any social interaction, really. Up until now, he'd never really had to talk with anyone. Like, at all. He literally hadn't talked to anyone in a millennium. 

So, of course, he took Hunk's silence as an opportunity to leave. He let his mind wander as he explored the hallways mindlessly, taking in all of the little details (such as the locations of all the exits, emergency boats, weapons, etc) as he walked. Every now and then he'd look up at a clock, as every room had one, just to make sure he didn't miss lunch.

When it came time for lunch, a self-conscious Keith sat in one of the hallways farther away from the mess hall. He knew he shouldn't be embarrassed, let alone hide, but he really didn't feel like sitting with a room full of people twice his height without any way to defend himself (or at least look like he was able to do so.) Now that Keith wasn't a corpse, he didn't really look like much. He was a toothpick compared to the other people here. 

So, he sat alone in the hallway corner, silently eating the spaghetti Hunk gave him. At least, it was silent until he heard loud footsteps approaching him. 

He looked up to see the same group that had found him on that island making their way towards him with their lunch trays in their hands. He wondered what they were doing out here if they already had their lunch. The mess hall was a few hallways down. 

But they didn't seem to care. They just continued walking towards Keith in his corner. 

Allura and Shiro approached him with friendly yet cautious smiles, followed by an eagerly curious Pidge and a twice as friendly Hunk. Coran just looked mildly confused, and Lance... Well, Lance looked at Keith like he'd just stolen his family's ancestral sword. 

"Hello," Allura said as she sat in front of Keith on the floor. Her cautious manner was making Keith suspicious, but he made no move to stop her as she set her tray down.

"Hello, Allura," Keith said skeptically. He couldn't help but notice how the others were just standing there. It kind of weirded him out, but he ignored it for the time being and focused on Allura.

"Oh, um, hello?" she replied in her English accent. "How is it that you know my name? Surely we haven't met." 

Keith had forgotten about that part. "I pay attention," he mumbled in response as he shoved more spaghetti in his mouth. 

"Ah, yes. That _does_ prove to be useful at times, doesn't it," she said, looking pointedly at Lance. He stuck out his tongue at her in an indignant manner, to which she rolled her eyes. 

"So, why did you decide to sit all the way over here?" Hunk asked when they had gone quiet. "It looks a bit lonely." 

"I could ask the same of you," Keith said with a frown. He would admit that the response was a bit harsh, but he was suspicious of the group. People in the military _he_ was enlisted in didn't ever approach him unless they wanted something or if he had done something to make them mad and they were coming to beat the shit out of him. Why would this be any different?

"Well, we just came to talk," he answered quietly. Keith had scared him again. He was starting to think he was developing a bad habit. "Since, you know, all of this might be a little weird to you."

he had gestured to the ship around him, but Keith understood what he meant. 

"No. I was enlisted in the queen's legion back in my time. This is similar, although things in the legion were stricter and a bit more intense."

"Oh," he said, looking down. Keith kinda felt bad for putting him down like that, but at least it would be quiet if they left. Although he cringed a bit at the thought of being alone again. 

But, despite his rude remarks, he heard the clatter of plates. He looked up to see the group settled around him in a loose semi-circle on the ground with uncertain looks on their faces. Keith was confused, but he was glad they decided to stay. he had been lonely for too long. 

"So, forgive us for not being as observant as you, but we didn't really get your name," Shiro said from his spot next to Allura.

"Uh... Keith," he replied. He looked down into his spaghetti bowl, avoiding any and all eye contact. Social interaction was a lot harder than he remembered.

"Keith?" Lance asked scrunching his nose. "I thought it would be something a little more... I don't know..."

"What?" he asked menacingly, giving him one of his most intense death stares ( he had been famous for those back home). Lance paled and swallowed audibly, giving Keith satisfaction. 

"You know..."

"No, I really don't. Enlighten me." 

"E-exotic," he said, his voice at least an octave higher. 

Oh. Keith could understand that. From what he'd gathered on his exploration of the Castle, Atlantis was this place where everyone wore loincloths and swung from vines while wearing a whole bunch of gold jewelry. Although they were right about the jewelry, they didn't wear loincloths (although they did wear tunics and skirt-like bottoms, they were definitely _not_ hooligans) and they definitely did NOT swing by vines. Atlanteans were very athletic though, he'd give them that. 

"Well, I guess I understand why you would think that, but we Atlanteans are a very diverse people. In fact, many different nationalities originated in Atlantis," He said as he repeated the speech from one of the tourism kiosks at one of their shopping centers. He'd memorized it because he had passed there so many times with his mom. Keith never thought it'd ever be useful.

"Oh," was all he received in response.

"Okay, off topic, but how old are you?" Pidge asked him.

Before he could answer, he heard rapid footfalls echoing down the hallway. His ears morphed as they usually did when he was alarmed and his head snapped to attention. Not five seconds later, Matt appeared from around the corner, skidding and nearly falling as he turned.

"Sliding in the DMs be like," he said as he practically rammed into Shiro.

"Matt..." Pidge said, facepalming.

"Shh.. no words," he whispered.

Keith didn't really get what was going on. This had been one of the strangest encounters he'd ever had so far in this new world. He was a little uncomfortable, actually. He kinda wanted to leave. So he did, social rules be damned.

He got up with his spaghetti and left. Just to make sure no one was following him, he took as many turns as he could before he finally made it back to his quarters.

So he sat there in his room eating spaghetti alone, waiting for the briefing to begin.

~~

So the briefing was boring. Keith could say that much. He'd known that the information was important, but he just, hated sitting through briefings and meetings. He was a man of action, a warrior. He'd been to battle many times and he'd never had to go to a meeting once. sure, they knew the situations they were in when they fought, but never had he ever had to sit through a THREE HOUR MEETING.

However, the information he'd received was quite useful. He was able to help formulate a plan that would save his home and his people from the Galra (if they hadn't already gone to war.) For this, he was glad. 

The only thing he wanted to know now was what would happen to him if his home wasn't there anymore. The Queen's Legion had been the best armed force there was back in Keith's time, their power matched only by the Galran army. The Galra had been an enemy to Atlantis for centuries. When Keith had enlisted into the Queen's Legion by the Garrison, they had been in the middle of a war that had been raging for two years. Both of his parents were dead by then and he didn't have any friends. He was all alone.

But he didn't want to live a meaningless life. If he was going to be lonely forever, he at least wanted to be remembered. So he built himself a legacy. He'd become top of his fighter pilot class, and then the youngest to fly a fighter ship into battle against the Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter four!!! Thank you guys for reading, hope you had a happy new year Plz leave comments and kudos <3 :D
> 
> P.S. im posting my playlist for this fic in the next chapter ( the song choices really have nothing to do with the plot, it's ust what i listened to :/)
> 
> thank you! - walmart management


	5. I don't really enjoy chapter titles tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith woke up the next morning to blaring alarms and flashing red lights.  
> /Why can't I ever have a normal day?/ He asked the universe.
> 
> Keith is a pretty smart boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to get my certification rn so bear with me

Keith woke up the next morning to blaring alarms and flashing red lights. He groaned, rubbing the bleariness out of his eyes.

 _Why can't I ever have a normal day?_ he asked the universe. _Is it really too much to ask?_

He reluctantly stumbled out of bed and threw on his camouflage cargo pants and a black T-shirt (with difficulty). He struggled into his army boots and jogged quickly down the corridor. He followed his comrades down the hall, not really knowing-or caring- where he was going.

The ranks upon ranks of soldiers that gathered in the hangar looked like they'd all been dragged out of bed at four in the morning for something really dumb. _Oh wait..._

"Mornin' cupcakes," Iverson bellowed as he paced slowly in front of the soldiers who were still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "Congratulations. You boys just survived another drill that you will thank me for sometime in the future."

Keith almost sighed in exasperation, but he decided against it in fear of Iverson's temper. He himself had no fear in his heart for this man. It was the fear of his comrades (if he could call them that) and their rejection. Being an angsty emo would only earn these men and him at least ten extra demerits, and he absolutely could NOT afford having a whole military sector going at his throat. So he bit his tongue, his face heating up with annoyance.

Still, Iverson seemed to notice Keith's indisposition and stopped his pacing to stand in front of Keith.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Iverson sneered, then pouted exaggeratedly. "Are you still sweepy (sleepy)?"

Keith growled quietly, but collected himself to answer.

"No sir," he replied insolently, his eyes narrowed. Keith's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, anxious to relieve the annoyance he felt.

The taller man looked down at him, smirking cruelly in his smugness at Keith's acquiescence. Keith would've thought that the man would be more grateful for having his eye back, but the man was as harsh and indecorous as ever.

Whatever. It wasn't like he'd never dealt with people worse than this before. Keith could deal with this guy.

"Alright, ladies, the fun part's over. To your stations. We're going on a field trip."

Matt whooped at this, earning him a glare from the older man.

~~~

It had been two hours and Keith still had no fucking idea what to do. Everyone he offered help to would either wave him off or completely ignore him. Why, he had no idea. He was from a place that was far more technologically developed and he was very well educated in Science (both chemistry and computer science) and Mechanics despite his reputation as a tough, leap-before-you-look kind of guy (although his temper often clouded his better judgement). But the others still gave him these demeaning looks, brushing him off like he was some dumbass that had never seen a wrench in his entire life.

But Keith didn't let that anger him (well, he tried not to, anyways. It's the thought that counts). He figured he would just let them revel in their ignorance if they wanted to deny his help. _Serves them right_ , he thought. _Dumbasses._

So he wandered around, looking for more people who might need his help. He wandered around the castle until he found Matt, who was tampering with one of the control panels on the hangar door.

"Do you require my assistance?" Keith asked as politely as he could when he was directly behind the boy.

Matt jumped at the sound of Keith's voice, dropping the screwdriver onto the metal floor and releasing a high-pitched yelp. He turned quickly to face Keith, his eyes wide with fear. Upon seeing the raven-haired Atlantean, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's just you," Matt breathed.

Keith cocked his head in confusion before replying.

"Whom were you expecting?" he asked.

Matt looked down, clearly uncomfortable. _Oh, this is too fun_. "No one. I was just very focused."

Keith nodded understandingly. He made sure to keep his posture straight, keep his shoulders back, and hold his head up high with his hands behind his back- the image of perfect posture.

"Do you require my assistance?" he asked a second time, looking Matt in the eye like he'd been taught when he was younger.

"Uh... Sure?"

"What seems to be amiss?" Keith asked with another slight tip of his head. He really enjoyed how the man in front of him squirmed under his gaze, even though he was quite a bit taller than Keith himself. Call him mean or cruel, but fun was fun.

"W-well, uh, you see, whenever this door closes, it always stops about three inches away from the ground, so the lock mechanism can't engage. It has no problem opening all the way, but it just won't close. I can't find anything wrong with the control panel or it's computer chip, so I think it might be a problem with the door itself."

Keith thought for a second before picking up the screwdriver from the ground and popping the plastic cover off of the panel's circuit board and wires. He looked over everything, once, twice, and thrice. Then, boom. He spotted the problem. It was very subtle, but it had a great affect on the hangar door nonetheless. Two of the wires had been plugged in the wrong places. But Keith wasn't surprised, because both of them were almost the exact same color. Whoever designed this particular control panel was either high or an idiot.

He switched the two wires and closed the panel, replacing the plastic cover.

"Try it now," Keith said.

Matt complied, pressing one of the red buttons on the panel and watching in awe as the door came down all the way, allowing the lock mechanism to engage. The two high-fived effortlessly, smiles on their faces.

"How'd you do that?" Matt asked.

Keith gave him a small smile as he explained what was wrong and the simple solution it required, making Matt facepalm.

"What the actual fuck."

Keith chuckled lightly, attempting to comfort the taller man.

"Do not fret," he said. "I had to look over it a few times as well. Whoever designed that panel probably had a very good ability to differentiate colors. But they, however well designed the actual panel is, did not consider the possibility of anyone else having any problems."

Keith held his hands behind his back properly, looking around him at the large hangar with a curious yet controlled look. It was actually pretty easy to relax here. It was kinda fun being here, too, he wasn't gonna lie.

Or, it was, until Lance came waltzing in with a confident grin on his face. He walked right up to Matt and gave his shoulder a firm pat.

"Yoooooo," he said, going through a series of weird hand gestures and hand- slapping (referred to as 'secret handshakes', apparently). 

Keith stood there, keeping his calm and remaining expressionless for the duration of the strange ritual.

"So what's up?" Lance asked Matt when they finished. 

"Oh, Keith just fixed the control panel for me. Two of the wires had been plugged in wrong. They were the same color," He finished dryly, but returning to a smile not a second later.

Lance looked over to where Keith was standing (with his godly posture ;3c) and narrowed his eyes, keeping his smile, but losing the friendliness.

"Huh. He didn't really come across as the thinking type," he replied, maintaining eye contact with the Atlantean.

Keith forced a small smile.

"Well, neither do you. I guess that means we're alike, that is, if you don't consider the fact that you haven't provided any evidence of any thinking capability whatsoever," He said, keeping his polite yet somehow malicious smile on his face. This tactic always worked, and this time was no different.

Lance just stood there, speechless.

"I-I can fly a helicopter," he stuttered finally.

Keith chuckled quietly, still smiling. "As can I. You should know."

Lance's seething mad face was kinda funny, but he kept his calm and cool façade as he walked away (but like irl he was about to punch someone in the gut), leaving behind a confused and extremely pissed Lance and a twice as confused Matt. Keith continued exploring the castle, helping where he could and waving calmly to the members of the group that had discovered him as he passed.

They had definitely noticed the change in his mood from this morning. He was cool, calm, and collected, remaining calm even when Lance teased him and tried to get a rise out of him. But they brushed it off and just assumed he wasn't much of a morning person. Except for Pidge, of course, who was convinced that Keith had multiple personalities or some sort of bipolar disorder. Maybe even both. Because no one could control their emotions _that_ well.

(But like actually Keith was triggered the whole day bc Lance fr was the bane of his existence)

~~~

Okay, so according to Allura, the owner and navigator of _the Castle_ , they were already on course for Atlantis?

But Keith couldn't help but to have a few questions, so after another briefing, Keith approached Allura with his inquiries.

"Allura," he said, calling her attention to him.

"Yes Keith?" She replied with a hesitant smile. After all, Keith hadn't ever really had a one-on-one conversation with her before. It even left Keith feeling a bit flustered (which pissed him off, but he'd done pretty well hiding his anger so far)

"W-well, I was just wondering... how did you find me?"

Allura thought for a second before answering, folding her hands in front of her in a graceful manner.

"Well, it really all boils down to the Shepherd's Journal. Once we found that, it was pretty easy to know where we were headed. Although, the journal said nothing about you being on the island," she chuckled. "That was quite the pleasant surprise."

"Pardon," Keith said, tilting his head in confusion. "Shepherd's Journal?"

Allura reached into the inner pocket of her captain's jacket, pulling out an ancient-looking leather bound book with his queen's seal on the cover. _Holy. SHIT,_ Keith thought when he saw the book. The book that was being held in front of him this very moment was the King's Journal. The thing he'd sworn to protect from outsiders when he was enlisted into the Queen's Legion.

Keith's neck may as well have been broken with how far he was tilting his head in feigned confusion.

"I can't say I've ever seen that before," Keith said, coughing into his hand while regaining his composure. Allura gave him a curious look, but she either didn't find anything off or didn't say anything.

"Well, anyways, I was kind of hoping you could-"

Allura was cut off by a crash and the sound of a _very_ high-pitched scream.

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDD KILL IT- NO IT'S- _FUCK_ \- OH _SHIT_ IT WENT UNDER THE _CABINET_ ," a young man screeched from the room next door.

Keith took the opportunity to slip out of the room before Allura could finish her sentence, slinking down the hall to the next room to see what the hell was going on.

A bizarre sight greeted Keith when he walked through the door. A trembling, pale-faced Lance was perched upon a desk with a million papers scattered on the floor, Lance himself holding a serrated knife, poised to stab anything that came close.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Keith said exasperatedly.

Lance took a shaky breath before looking to the bottom of the grey cabinet at the front of the room and pointing dramatically.

"Th-there's a r-r-roach," he whispered.

He had do close his eyes and breathe for a second so that he wouldn't beat the boy's ass.

He walked slowly over to the cabinet and banged on it a few times until the roach scurried out. He stepped down on it hard, letting it crunch loudly as he looked over to the silly man perched on the desk with exasperation.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," he asked.

The other looked down in shame as he slid off the desk carefully. He looked around carefully before taking another step, proceeding cautiously when there were no other roaches in sight.

"That's some bullshit right there we're in the middle of the fucking Pacific Ocean," the man said, completely ignoring his question.

Keith rolled his eyes, huffing a (sarcastic?) sigh.

All of a sudden, Lance was screaming like a little girl (again) and leapt into Keith's arms, forcing him to carry Lance bridal style.

"KILL IT," he yelled (unintentionally) into Keith's ear. Keith figured now was the time to get revenge for being such a dick these past few days.

"What's that? I should drop your rude ass on the floor? okay then, if you insist," he said with a smirk. Lance clung tighter to Keith, his high pitch scream ringing out as he began to panic.

"NONONONONONO PLEASE DON'T DROP ME PLEASE I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T DROP MEEEEEE," He yelled shrilly as Keith faked dropping him over and over, Lance giving a yelp every time.

Keith had never had such a good belly laugh in so long. It felt good to laugh.

When his arms began to get tired, he killed the second roach, attempting to place Lance on the ground. But Lance had other ideas. He continued to cling to Keith like his life depended on him, his fingers digging into the skin on Keith's arms and back.

"Wha- Lance, you can let go, there aren't any more bugs. It's safe," He said.

But Lance just shook his head, gripping Keith's shirt and arms tighter.

"Lance..."

Keith attempted to just drop Lance, but the taller man used his long limbs to his advantage and wrapped his legs around Keith's torso, crawling around him until he was hanging off of Keith's shoulders, piggyback style.

"No," he said. It sounded pretty stern, especially considering that he was piggybacking on someone a foot smaller than him.

They probably looked ridiculous. A (relatively) short Atlantean carrying a Mexican with long, ungodly giraffe legs on his back like a five year old. 

"Lance you motherfucking one balled son of a three legged bitch if you don't get off of me this instant I swear on the queen's seventy two legions that I will snap that bean pole of a neck in two clean pieces."

That sure did the trick.

(I'm sorry this is so short I'm tired fam gn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and, again, I apologize for taking so long to update, I've just been working really hard to get my certification in order and there are a LOT of applications that I have to fill out so please bear with me.  
> I love u guys :))


	7. I'm redoing this whole thing bc I was shit at writing and plot development when I started this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter title you fool

SO hi I know it's been a long time and there are probably only two or three ppl actually keeping up with this fic but for those of u who care I will be rewriting this fic because I read it just now and it's shit. I think I've gotten a bit better at writing, so I think I'll try my hand and start anew. THIS IS A VERY GOOD TIME FOR SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE IT IS LIKELY THAT I WONT BE TAKING ANY MORE SUGGESTIONS ONCE I GET THE FIRST CHAPTER UP FOR THE SECOND TIME. THIS FIC WILL KEEP THE BASIC PLOT THAT HAS BEEN DEVELOPED SO FAR (KEITH IS A ZOMBIE FROM ATLANTIS, THE CREW IS EXPLORING SHIT, ETC ETC) SO PLEASE DONT GET OFFENDED IF I DONT INCLUDE IDEAS THAT HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS PARTICULAR STORY WHATSOEVER. 

Again, thank you if you've actually been checking up on this or if you're subscribed and please check out the rewritten version of this work once it's up. 

love you guys!<3

-kiriko_the_klance_shipper

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. ig that's the first chapter. i don't really completely understand how to work this site, but i'll figure it out. if you guys liked it, let me know i the comments! if not, then there's that too, but oh well :/ i have this thing sort of planned out in my head, although it isn't really defined, but i will NOT discontinue this work, even if i die writing (so don't worry luvs). i will let you know when the story is finished so you wont have to worry about shit like that. 
> 
> i love you guys, thanks for reading<3<3 
> 
> **im really sorry about the tags. im new to this, but ill get better i promise :/**


End file.
